Trip Over The Symbolism
by gingerlizard91
Summary: [GSR] Post "Unbearable". Grissom takes Sara out to a new restaurant in town... See if you can find all the symbols! Warning: may contain spoilers.


A/N: Just gotta give a little introduction. :)

First of all, I'd like to dedicate this fic to every member at YTDAW who was thoroughly ticked with Grissom asking out Sofia (or more commonly known as the Spork) to dinner in _Unbearable_. It's too true that you don't string fans into a five-and-a-half season relationship only to drop them with one disgusting, _sickening_ line.

Secondly, I did _not_ write this with details in mind (therefore all mistakes are mine)or for some sort of nice and shiny award. Believe me, Jorja Fox deserves one much more than I do. I simply wrote this to give everyone a good laugh and hopefully make Grissom less of an asshat (thank you, **ZenBridge**).

Thirdly and finally, I'd like to thank **kestin stewart** for letting me borrow the title from her signature. Thanks, KS!

* * *

The brisk chill of Nevada in the nighttime was driving her insane. Sara leaned against her Denali and kicked at loose gravel beneath her feet. Though her feelings were mixed and absolutely out of order lately, all the jealousy she had been experiencing had been blown away with one simple question. 

"Are we going in or are we eating out here?"

Sara spun and faced the reason she was waiting in the cold air bundled in only a windbreaker.

"Waiting on you," Sara grinned at Grissom. "This is an interesting choice of restaurants. 'The Butterfly'?"

Grissom shrugged. "It's a relatively new place; it's only been here since October, actually. I hear it's _very_ popular and _always_ crowded."

They reached the door of the posh-looking brick structure, and both went for the handle. Their hands brushed lightly, and simultaneously they pulled back and smiled nervously. Grissom went for it again and yanked it open, allowing Sara to step inside first.

The brunette raised an eyebrow when she entered. On every wall of the dining chamber were large butterflies made of the finest crystalline glass. There were _tons_ of them.

"I can see why you like this place," Sara beamed. "Do you happen to know how many butterflies are in here…?"

"At least ninety, I believe, and still counting."

"Wow." The butterflies were undoubtedly appealing to her.

The hostess came and seated them. Before sitting, Grissom courteously removed Sara's windbreaker for her and pulled out her chair for her to sit. She was quite taken aback by the gesture.

However, the ambient setting was temporarily shattered when Sara spied the utensil in place of her fork.

At that moment, their waiter arrived, pen in hand, ready to take orders. "Good evening! My name is Vince. How may I help you?"

"Actually, may I ask something?" Sara picked up the implement in question. "Can I trade in this…this _spork _for a fork, please?"

The waiter gave her an odd look, but nonetheless took the pronged (and rather annoying) instrument from Sara's grasp. He then proceeded to take their orders, after relaying the menu to them. Sara decided on a deluxe combo super-salad ("They always over-do things in this town, don't they?") and a screwdriver and Grissom chose the chicken marsala and a glass of Merlot.

After Vince had left, Grissom looked at Sara and questioned, "Why did you not want a spork?"

Sara shrugged. "I have a thing against sporks."

"Oh," Grissom nodded, somehow completely understanding.

"So, um…thanks for doing this," Sara mentioned shyly, fidgeting with her hands.

"My pleasure," Grissom smiled back.

"After…telling you about my family… it helps to know we're still in tune with each other."

He sighed. "I know how you feel."

"I mean, it really hurts sometimes to be alone with a secret."

"It probably feels like getting an anvil dropped on your head, doesn't it?"

Sara rubbed her head. "Yeah, I'd imagine that would hurt a great deal..."

They shared a light laugh.

"Just like when Ecklie split our team up," Grissom uttered.

Sara shook her head and averted her eyes. "I wish we had stayed together. Maybe none of this chaos would have happened," she sighed.

Grissom pursed his lips and thought for a few seconds. "Sometimes it's enough to make me resign."

"You know," Sara continued, "my mom once told me, 'If you won't go down with the ship, who will?' I never fail to remember that."

"In our case," Grissom had to mention, "the ship is sinking fast."

"It'll probably stay afloat with less interruptions…"

"Ecklie."

Sara hesitated before adding, "Sofia."

Grissom gave her a look with a hint of amusement and started, "Are you..."

"Food's here!" Sara interrupted.

True enough, Waiter Vince was approaching, balancing two drinks and two plates of delicious-looking food on a tray.

"Yum," Sara remarked when her salad and screwdriver were set in front of her.

"This looks good," Grissom declared. "Yours does, too."

"Hey, look!" Sara exclaimed all of a sudden. "The cauliflower looks like a big, white elephant!"

For the umpteenth time tonight, Grissom stared. "I don't see it."

"Well, isn't it _obvious_?" She turned her plate so he could see.

"Oh, _now_ I see it." He still wasn't all too clear on why he was squinting at a salad plate trying to see an elephant somewhere on it.

"I'm sorry," Sara apologized, grinning wildly. "I'm just so giddy tonight. I don't know why."

"I think I do."

She didn't look up when he said it, but her mind's reaction to the comment was nothing less than suspicion and a little embarrassment. She scoffed to cover up her expression and muttered, "I'm such a geek."

"I am too - and do you know the two words that most accurately describe our relationship?"

Sara smiled. "What's that?"

They paused for a moment, looked at each other, and said it at the same time.

"Geek love."

END


End file.
